Muggles, a Heroic Snake and a Golden Lion
by jelmunios
Summary: Dramione AU after the war; Hermione had come back from serving 3 years underneath the Ministry as an auror and has a desire for a career change. Deciding to explore the different departments in the Ministry, she agrees to intern in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts where she meets someone she would have never suspected. Draco Malfoy. Romance DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1: An unwelcomed reunion

Hello and welcome to my first Dramione fanfic! Well, to be fair, I've read thousands and have done co-writing/roleplaying of them as well as have written fanfic in the past. Not that it really matters but here is my first chapter! This fanfic is based off a roleplay scenario my boyfriend and I came up with! Please enjoy and let me know what you think as well as any suggestions!

**Chapter 1: An unwelcomed reunion**

Hermione was tired to say the least. Exhausted. Completely physically, mentally and emotionally drained. Having been gone and traveling, working as an auror for 3 years after fighting Voldemort since her first year at Hogwarts had finally took its toll. Now here she was, finally back in muggle London, waiting for the worker she was to intern under in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. She was currently exploring careers, finally taking control of her life and not letting everyone tell her where they needed her. She never even wanted to be an auror but after the war, she really didn't have a choice since the world expected the Golden Trio to continue to save and protect the world. She was ready for a change and was exploring different departments under the ministry. She only chose to do Muggle Artifacts first since it would be easy for her and she could finally have a job that isn't throwing and countering spells with the possibility of dying. Hermione had gotten back a week before and had taken some time off to sleep and regain some strength. A week was all the ministry could agree to give her though and it wasn't nearly enough time. Slightly dark circles still haunted under her eyes and she was a bit under weight from the constant action and inability to eat properly. Her hair lay in smooth, tamed waves down her shoulders and back and she wore a simply grey sweater with some black skinny jeans. She looked simple but she was okay with that, free from the attempts to impress someone since she was single, something she was still getting used to as well.

Meanwhile, Draco had been having the most different and wonderous 3 years of his life. As distraught as he was to see his mother be sent to Azkaban for participating on the Dark side, he knew she wouldnt want him wallowing in self-pity in some distant manor away from everyone, wasting his life away. Afterall, Draco had gotten a second chance due to his change in allegiance during his 6th year, having confided in Dumbledore everything he knew and becoming a spy for the Order. Only in Dumbledore's will was proof and it wasn't really well known until after the war had been claimed as over and the tabloids got a hold of the surprising information that a Malfoy was free and was even interning in the Ministry. It was a very different scene once Draco decided what he wanted to do. He wanted to atone for the sins he had committed due to being a Death Eater, even if he hadn't wanted to be. He had to pretend and keep up with the act. Which included terrorizing and even murdering muggles. So now, he was a fully employeed and very successful worker for the Ministry of Magick in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, working to protect Muggles and also working directly under Mr. Arthur Weasley. Now, he, himself, was getting an intern. He made his way down Muggle London, excitement and nervousness boiling in his stomach. He felt better though, having talked with Mr. Weasley as he stubbornly called him, despite Arthur's futile attempts and proclaimations that Draco was now family and could refer to him as Arthur. Draco still refused but it was heart warming. He also felt warm from Mr. Weasley's praise and encouragement.

_"Draco you've been working underneath me for 3 years now and have done a most excellent job! I really doubt that there is any reason for concern, especially with this particular intern! Just give it a go and prove to yourself and everyone you believe doubts you that you are indeed changed! It is not blood that makes a person Draco. It is their soul."_ Mr. Weasley said with a knowing smile before clapping Draco on the back and ushering him out of his office with a warm smile that made Draco wish for a father like Mr. Weasley. How different his life would've been! But it didn't matter now. Now he took a deep breath and walked into the muggle coffee shop, ordering himself a hot milk tea with honey, having quite a sweettooth and definitely not the taste buds for coffee. Once his tea was ready, he took it and went over to the booth in the far back, having agreed to meet his intern there. Sitting there, however was someone he hadn't seen or expected to see in a very long time. Hermione bloody Granger.

For being away for so long and for being through how much she's been through, she looked good. Great even. Beautiful. Draco was surprised by his own thoughts but tried to focus on the task at hand. He ran a hand through his loose hair that he refused to slick back with gel.

"Granger?" Draco found himself saying, stepping closer, unconsciously clutching his cup tightly.

Hermione turned her head from looking outside to look at who had said her name only to find herself shocked and touching her wand that sat in her pocket, her eyes narrowing and glaring. Draco cursed in his head before putting his hands up a bit, still holding his drink. Hermione rationalized with herself and took her hand off her wand and sighed, running it through her hair, a nervous tick they both seemed to have.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded coldly before sipping her coffee, not looking at Draco anymore. Draco felt a tick of annoyance at her attitude but said nothing about it.

"Nothing I'm actually here to meet someone and we had agreed to meet at the booth you're lounging in." Draco admitted, attempting to keep his own attitude in check. It was difficult. Granger had always sparked something in him. Whether it be desire to do something good like how he discreetly gave her a page on the Basilisk that was terrorizing everyone in their 2nd year or how after seeing his insane Aunt Bellatrix torture her on his dining room floor, he vowed to help and protect muggles and muggleborn for the rest of his life. Now, she sparked his self-righteous nature, well more like his attempt at convincing himself he didnt deserve her attitude when he knew he did. However, once he said this, her eyes widened and she looked as if he had grown three heads. Shock, confusion and a bit of horror?

"Please don't tell me that you work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts!" Hermione pleaded. Draco frowned.

"I do. Is that such a problem?" He snapped, unable to control himself. How dare she! Had she not seen the tabloids with a copy of Dumbledore's will that showed his innocence?! Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples.

"How wonderful. Then I'm your bloody intern." Hermione retorted in a very dry sneer. To say that Draco was shocked was an understatement but what really surprised him was how much her sneer and look reminded him of himself and how he treated her at Hogwarts.

_'No wonder she hates my guts. Mr. Weasley must've known...he did. Bloody hell.' _Draco cursed in his mind and sighed before sitting down across from her.

"Welcome back and to the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts I guess then." Draco said, hoping it could work like Mr. Weasley had said.


	2. Chapter 2: Prejudice Revenge

Welcome back! Here is Chapter 2! Feedback is always loved!

**Chapter 2: ****Prejudice Revenge**

Hermione knew she was being irrational. She was being a bitch for lack of better words. At the moment though, she didn't care as she stomped out of the Ministry building. It was outrageous! Interning underneath Malfoy! Of all people! Hermione slowed as she sighed and found herself sitting on a bench, head in hands, regretting her latest actions as she relived what had happened.

_**"How wonderful****. Then I'm your bloody intern." Hermione retorted in a very dry sneer. To say that Draco was shocked was an understatement but what really surprised him was how much her sneer and look reminded him of himself and how he treated her at Hogwarts.**_

**_'No wonder she hates my guts. Mr. Weasley must've known...he did. Bloody hell.' Draco cursed in his mind and sighed before sitting down across from her._**

**_"Welcome back and to the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts I guess then." Draco said._**

**_Hermione couldn't believe that Draco, of all people was okay with this! It enraged her!_****_"I refuse to be your intern." She hissed in a malice disgust before getting up, abandoning her coffee and heading out of the coffee shop and towards an alley to apparate to the Ministry. However, Draco followed her and caught up to her easily, his long legs and height aiding him._****_"Come on Granger! You're being ridiculous! I have worked for the Ministry for 3 years and have proven myself capable!" Draco snapped, grabbing her hand._****_ Hermione turned around and punched Draco in the nose, glaring at him. Draco yelped and stumbled back, his hand to his nose, blood spurting out a bit._****_"Bloody fucking hell Granger!" Draco cursed and Hermione quickly walked off, heading to the ministry, leaving a bleeding and broken nosed Draco behind. Once she arrived at the Ministry, Hermione went straight to Mr. Weasley's office, knocking before entering, not bothering to wait for an answer yet. Mr. Weasley looked up from his reports, surprised to see Hermione._****_"I will NOT work with that pompous, arrogant murderer!" Hermione said immediately. Mr. Weasley frowned and set his papers down._****_"Hermione. The Ministry nor I would hire someone who has not proved themselves, let alone give them an intern. If you do not trust myself or the Ministry then believe Dumbledore. He vouched for Draco in his will. I was hoping that you of all people wouldn't hold such a prejudice against someone since it's something you understand." Mr. Weasley said, disappointment in his voice. Hermione flinched slightly and took a deep breath._****_"Just consider it and give him a week Hermione." Mr. Weasley pleaded. Hermione nodded and said goodbye before heading out._**Now here she was, regretting her recent actions and realizing how much of a bitch she had been, punching Malfoy despite that he didn't do anything wrong. She sighed and went back to her flat, writing a letter before sending it, using her Golden feathered barn owl.

Meanwhile, Draco had apparated to his flat after his confrontation with Hermione, going to his bathroom and pulling his hand away, grabbing his wand from his pocket. He pointed it to his nose and shut his eyes, anticipating the pain.

"Episkey." He said before yelping as his nose snapped in place. Draco sighed before washing the blood off and then got ready for a hot shower, deciding to try and relax. He finished his shower and dressed in simple muggle clothing consisting of grey jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. After deciding to read and grabbing his book, sitting down on the brown couch he owned, an owl landed on his window, tapping on it. Draco sighed and got up, not recognizing the owl but opened the window anyway, taking the letter attached to it's leg.

_Malfoy,_

_I will intern under you and hope that your nose is okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 9 am for my first day. Thank you_

_Hermione Granger_

Her scrawl was neat and feminine and her words were concise and simple. Draco sighed but decided to write back.

_Granger,_

_Sure. See ya tomorrow. Be dressed in casual muggle fashion._

Draco_ Malfoy_


	3. Chapter 3: Making peace with a Malfoy

**Welcome back! I appreciate that you took the time to bother reading this drawl of mine! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticism! I've done my best to make Hermione and Draco as character-esque as possible with my own twists on things. I genuinely believe that Draco felt extreme remorse for what Voldemort and the Death Eaters did as well as whatever Draco did himself. He never chose this life in my opinion and I wish that he had worked undercover like Snape had. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter although if I did, things might have ended differently *cough* DRAMIONE *cough*. I've got a cold lol. Please enjoy! I also don't own the picture**

Hermione had received Malfoy's response within a decent amount of time so she could properly prepare herself for the coming day. She ended up calming down and reasoning with herself about why Malfoy wasn't who he used to be as well as why it was okay that they were working together. She knew she would have to tell Harry and Ginny who would eventually tell Ron. The thought of that made her cringe before she remembered that what he said and thought did not dictate her life anymore. Hermione sighed as she put down the book she was glancing through without actually reading a word. Crookshanks was curled up next to her legs that were tucked to the side of her on the couch. Hermione smiled and pet her loyal kneazle mix.

"I'm not crazy right Crookshanks? If Mr. Weasley says he trusts him, I should too. I shouldn't be so prejudice." Hermione reasoned again but outloud to the giant orange furball. Crookshanks yawned before blinking at Hermione that she took it as a sign that she was right, per usual. She read again before finally tiring for the night.

Meanwhile, Draco was anticipating the next day, wondering why he was even worried about it. At least it was someone he knew and not some fresh graduate that would judge him without having reserves and the ability to at least apologize. He sighed and that seemed to cause his pure bred, silver kneazle annoyance as she glared at him from the cat tower she was curled on top of.

**((This is Kekala r/HPHogwartsMystery/comments/a2dbv4/real_life_kneazle/ this photo is located on reddit))**

"Sorry Kekala. I just don't know how I should act if I should even try and make nice." Draco admitted. Kekala raised her head and gave him a disapproving look.

"Fine. I know. I shouldn't be rude since I deserved it. I'll try. She just gets under my skin." Draco muttered before getting up and putting the book he was attempting to read on Muggle history away in his expansive bookshelf that took up an entire wall in his living room. Draco glanced at the time and retired to his room, Kekala following him.

~Next Day~

Hermione wore a sand-colored sweater that was a bit too big with some grey jeans and black tennis shoes, waiting in the same coffee shop she was the previous day. Draco had arrived a couple minutes later, wearing a black leather jacket over a blue t-shirt and some dark khaki pants.

"Want anything?" Draco asked her as he approached, hands in his jacket pockets. Hermione blinked, a bit surprised he had even offered but decided to accept the strange kindness.

"Sure. Just a Lavender tea." Hermione said as she met Draco's steely eyes.

"Alright." Draco nodded curtly before ordering her tea and a vanilla latte, extra sweet which caused Hermione to grin a bit.

"I like sweets. Something I seemed to have picked up from being in the Muggle world so long." Draco admitted as he waited with Hermione, standing next to her.

"Muggle sweets are more addictive in my opinion." Hermione agreed.

"I found that licorice from the Muggle world is a million times more appealing then the bitter licorice wands we used to eat off the trolley." Draco commented, seeming to have quite a passion for sweets.

"Licorice is okay but I think my favorite sweet is macaroons. Have you tried them? They're more popular in France." Hermione asked. Draco raised a curious eyebrow.

"I don't believe so. My mother may have though. She loves muggle sweets. I get it from her. Actually, she really likes muggle food in general." Draco admitted. Hermione was about to ask more questions but decided against it since a sad expression crossed Malfoy's face and their drinks were ready. So Hermione grabbed her tea and Draco grabbed his latte and they walked out, Draco leading the way.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to visit Bristol. There have been reports of a strange object that causes muggles to get severely ill after keeping it in their pockets. Some sort of gemstone I believe." Draco explained as they walked towards the wizarding part of London.

"So we're going to find it and take it?" Hermione questioned, glancing at the blonde.

"Yes. And heal the muggles affected that are still alive." Draco nodded.

They walked into Wizarding London and made their ways to the floos, both finishing their drinks before going to Bristol. After having arrived, Draco lead Hermione to the believed location of the artifact. It ended up being a long trail of rumors though, so Draco and Hermione ended up walking all across Bristol with no resolution.

It was past 5 pm when Draco decided to stop for the day.

"I think that's probably as much as we can do for today." Draco said as he stopped and looked at Hermione. They had just come out of yet another 'Holistic' store as the Muggles called them with no luck in info or their search for the cursed artifact.

"What? We could keep going. She said that the Holistic store downtown near the museum may have more info." Hermione argued, surprised that Draco was proposing to quit on their search. Although, things were different for other departments, the Aurors didn't stop unless they absolutely had to or until their case was closed.

"We'll continue tomorrow. That shops already closed by now since most stores like that don't stay open past 5." Draco said, shaking his head. Hermione nodded as she realized that Draco was right. Again. She wasn't liking the new trend very much but made no comment.

"So….now what then?" Hermione asked.

"We find somewhere to eat and stay." Draco shrugged as he began to walk again, heading back towards where he saw a nice looking hotel.

"Stay? Why not just take the floo back?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised that Draco Malfoy seemed keen on the idea of staying in a muggle town.  
"Floos are convenient but too much transportation like that isn't really good for your body. Plus, it's just easier to stay nearby in case something happens." Draco pointed out, shrugging.

"You can go back if you'd like." Draco added, glancing at Hermione.

"That makes sense. I don't mind staying I just was a bit surprised you were." Hermione admitted, blushing a bit at her prejudice. How ironic that their roles seemed to have switched! A silence fell over the two but it was Draco's turn to break it.  
"I want to apologize." Draco said quietly but sincerely. Hermione glanced at him again, noticing the remorse, regret, pain, and general dislike that she guessed was for himself rather than her.

"For?" Hermione couldn't help but counter. She could never just take a standard apology without needing to know why the person believed they need to apologize. Don't get her wrong, she fully believed that an apology was in order from Draco but she needed to know for what part?

"Everything. My behavior during school, my family, not stopping my aunt, just everything. I could list but I believe you understand all of the reasons I should be apologizing." Draco replied without an outburst of anger. Hermione hummed in understanding.  
"Well I'll work on forgiving you. I've gotten over most of it. Plus, the worst weren't your fault. You aided us in the end more than most. I'm sorry for being so hypocritical and prejudice. I've been… away for a while." Hermione apologized herself.

"I'm not surprised nor do I blame you." Draco shrugged but she could tell that he appreciated the apology.


End file.
